I Lay My Love On You
by Anastasia Khushrenada
Summary: -Complete- Heero left Relena and his position as her body guard. He went straight to Duo’s house, hopefully to share his feelings to the braided man. Who ever thought that Duo would be drunk? (Song-fic)


Title: I Lay My Love On You  
  
Author: Anastasia  
  
Archive: Oh, please! Ask and I swear on my copy of Endless Waltz that I'll say yes! But I am in ff.net. I am in the middle of changing my name at the moment, though.  
  
Pairings: 1x2  
  
Warnings: Heero POV, Drunk Duo, Yaoi, language, sap, pretty much a Heero- Duo get together fic - PWP. Heh, ahh well, allow me this.  
  
Rating: PG.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own jack, nor do I own Gundam Wing or Westlife. If I owned ANY of them, trust me, you'd know. I don't make any money off this either. I am not THAT good of a writer.  
  
Notes: I have never been drunk nor will ever be drunk (Such is the sad fate of those who are VERY allergic to alcohol.) So, I am basing my description of an incredibly drunk person from two parties, a phone call and some reading (damn those snobby private schools!!!). Let's hope it turns out Okay.  
  
SUMMARY!: Heero left Relena and his position as her body guard. He went straight to Duo's house, hopefully to share his feelings to the braided man. Who ever thought that Duo would be drunk?  
  
~*^*~^*~*^~^*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
//Just a smile and the rain is gone  
  
Can hardly believe it (yeah)//  
  
I have finally gotten up the courage. I can't believe it. I am in shock. I walked right up to his door, stood there for half an hour, debating whether or not I should knock and then he opened the door.  
  
How was I supposed to know that he would be going out at 3 am in the morning!?  
  
We quite literally bumped into each other. Well, more he bumped into me, but I'm not complaining. He smelled like he had been drinking, but he still smiled up at me from his place on the floor.  
  
"Heya, H'ro! I's jus' wannafal ta see ya both!" [1]  
  
Who ever would've thought that Duo made a cute drunk? The smile he bestowed upon me, however, had the effect of banishing all of my doubts about walking out on Relena and leaving her in the protection of others.  
  
//There's an angel standing next to me  
  
Reaching for my heart//  
  
I smiled down at Duo. Yes, smiled. He blinked a couple of times at me, as if he couldn't believe I was actually smiling at him. Understandable, I suppose. Then I reached down to help him up. He stared blankly at my hand for a few seconds then reached out with the wonder of a child. I helped him up and lead him back inside.  
  
I helped him down onto the couch, being very careful not to jostle him to much and make him dizzy.  
  
"Yanno, y're awfaly piddy when ya smile. Ya've got wanada hodde'st bodies and da hoddes' smiles. Iz kinda unfair." [2] Duo spoke to me from under droopy eyes.  
  
I stopped dead in my tracks. Was that a hint? Did he feel the same was about me? Could I risk telling him my feelings when he was sober?  
  
//Just a smile and there's no way back  
  
Can hardly believe it (yeah)//  
  
I let Duo go to sleep on the couch while I got a drink of water ready for him and a bucket. He was not going to be good to talk to when he woke up next. I sat on the one other, one seater couch that was in Duo's sitting room. He was obviously earning quite a living, having a large 3 bedroom house in the middle of a very classy estate. It didn't quite fit with the Duo I knew. I had heard that Duo was giving almost all of his money away to charities by listening to the conversations that Quatre had with Relena when he visited.  
  
I couldn't figure out how that information fit with this house. My musings were interrupted by a moan on the couch.  
  
"Bloody Bitch."  
  
This statement was followed by Duo opening his eyes and looking slightly ill. I quickly leapt over and help his hair back while he got rid of the contents of his stomach.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^  
  
After Duo's charming interlude from sleeping was complete and he had made an attempt at re-hydrating himself, he promptly fell back asleep without so much as a blink in acknowledgement of my presence.  
  
I sat back, disheartened from Duo's ignorance of me. But I wasn't going to give up just yet. He had smiled at me before, even though he was off his face, and that smile had to mean something.  
  
//But there's an angel, calling me  
  
Reaching for my heart//  
  
I had fallen asleep watching Duo sleep. It was morning when I awoke, and it was to the delightful feeling of sun glairing in my eyes and the prickling sensation that one gets when they are being watched.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and Duo was smiling at me from his couch.  
  
"Morning, sunshine! What brings you to my part of the woods?" He asked, still smiling at me, with a puzzled expression on his face - as though he was trying to remember what exactly happened during the night.  
  
"Hn. I'll tell you if you tell me why you were drunk last night first."  
  
He contemplated it for a moment, studying my face as though to judge my worthiness. Then he nodded to himself.  
  
"I had a fight with Hilde. The guy she's dating at the moment isn't treating her right, but she won't listen to reason. And I feel responsible because it is sort of because of me that they got together." He looks at me expectantly, as though waiting a reaction, but I wasn't sure what I should do. Then he continued.  
  
"Actually, I was dating the guy for a while, but he decided that he 'didn't swing that way'. He said he would rather get with Hilde and he left me for her."  
  
My jaw dropped, quite literally. So, Duo was gay as well. I was shocked, happy, hopeful and a million other feelings besides.  
  
Duo looked at me and my reaction. It didn't appear to be the reaction he had hoped for. I could see an internal debate going in him by the look of his eyes. He appeared to decide something before looking at me as though he didn't have anything to lose anymore.  
  
"And, I had heard that you, my crush from during the war, had gotten together with Relena. So, I naturally did the only non-sensible action considering the circumstances and got drunk at home before climbing up to the roof to contemplate jumping."  
  
//I know, that I'll be ok now  
  
This time it's real//  
  
I had to push aside the compelling urge to shake my head in response to Duo's admission. Was I dreaming? I couldn't believe this! It was as though all of my birthdays that I had never celebrated had come around at once.  
  
Duo had just said that. . . maybe there's a chance that . . . perhaps. . .  
  
"Where'd you hear that I had gotten with Relena?" I almost hit myself with what came out of my mouth.  
  
"Um. . ." It didn't look like that was the question or reaction Duo was expecting. "Oh, it was on the news last night. Someone had overheard her propose to you."  
  
I sat stock still for a second. That was true, but I had turned her down. I didn't, in /any/ way, possibly feel that way for her.  
  
"Actually, that part is true." Duo face fell, so I continued quickly. "But I turned her down and left. I couldn't work with her knowing that."  
  
Duo had looked hopeful, and then sad again. I was trying to figure out why when he spoke up.  
  
"I'll understand if you want to go, now." It was a near whisper, with none of his normal charm or happiness in it.  
  
"Actually, I came here to tell you something." It was an effort to keep the monotone out of my voice, but I managed it.  
  
"Oh? What did you want to tell me?" Duo's obvious attempt at lightening his mood didn't appear to be very successful. He couldn't quite get the smile to reach his eyes.  
  
"It was. . . Well, that is . . . Duo, I have . . . Well, after the whole thing with Relena. . ." I couldn't get what I had rehearsed outside his door to come out of my mouth. How hard was it to say that I liked him and felt the same way that he had stated previously. "Duo-I-came-here-to-tell- you-that-I-have-a-crush-on-you-as-well." My admission came out in a rush, with none of my normal measured pace.  
  
Duo sat stock still in front of me, jaw slightly open and for once I think that the braided man was at a loss for words.  
  
"That's. . . wonderful, Heero." He smiled his genuine smile at me, part mixed with wonder and love. I couldn't help but feel as though it would turn out great.  
  
//I lay my love on you  
  
It's all I wanna do  
  
Everytime I breathe I feel brand new  
  
You open up my heart  
  
Show me all your love, and walk right through  
  
As I lay my love on you//  
  
"I am sorry I didn't tell you earlier." I said in a near whisper, awed by the smile that was beaming at me.  
  
"Right now, Heero, that doesn't matter to me one bit." Said Duo, still smiling. "So, you wanna go out on a date sometime?"  
  
The complete change in moods, from sappy to flirtatious and very cliché high school jock was amusing to say the least. Only Duo could pull it off.  
  
"Sure, when?" I asked.  
  
Duo was about to answer when his expression changed suddenly. "Do you have a place to stay?"  
  
I felt a smile flicker at the corner of my mouth. Ah, the possibilities of staying with Duo. I could only hope.  
  
"Actually, I don't. I left Relena to her own devices and came straight here." I was surprised at myself with exactly how much talking I had been doing. Perhaps I was just trying to win Duo over. Though I don't think I needed to. With him around, I could forget everything that had happened in the past.  
  
"Great! You're staying here, then. Quatre gave me this place as a birthday prezzie so I couldn't give away my house to the poor." He looked slightly emabrrised then continued in a lighter, playful tone. "So, roommate, how's about you tell us a little bit about yourself?"  
  
I think to myself for a bit. Perhaps, just for once, I should take Duo up on his offer. It would make him think twice about joking about something like that again. Only Duo could make me do this. Let's just hope he is prepared for the nightmares that will follow tonight.  
  
"There's quite a bit I could tell you. I'll skip the boring bits and cut to the impacting stuff, ne?" I asked. I didn't receive a response from Duo, who was trying to regain composure after being thoroughly surprised by my response.  
  
//I was lost in a lonely place  
  
Could hardly even believe it (yeah)//  
  
I told Duo all about my past, about Odin, Dr J, training, everything. He sat, seemingly at a loss for words, his eyes crying out to me. It was near midday by the time I was finishing.  
  
"So, during the war I met this annoyingly cheerful pilot who became the first friend I had ever had. Then, my feelings for him deepened, but I couldn't act upon them during the war. And afterwards, I didn't see the point when I felt obligated to protect Relena.  
  
"Hey, I never said I was sorry for punching you, did I?" I asked.  
  
Duo looked at me dumbly, as though he couldn't believe I was still alive after all I had been through. He slowly shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry, Duo." I said in all sincerity. "You know, I was lost before I met you. All that mattered was the mission, completing the mission. It was because of you that I survived the wars."  
  
//Holding on to yesterdays  
  
Far, far too long//  
  
My voice had lowered, and I looked down at Duo's floor as I said this. I couldn't bear to look Duo in the eyes, to see rejection in them. I didn't want to be looking in his eyes as he laughed at my sappiness.  
  
"Likewise, Heero." Duo's voice was closer, I could feel his breath brush past me. I lifted my head and found myself looking up past slightly parted lips, a perfect nose and into eyes so wide as to invite people to fall into their depths.  
  
He leaned in and I couldn't help but panic. What was I supposed to do? I had seen people kissing before, but I had absolutely no idea what exactly to do. My body tensed, an automatic reaction as a result of my training. He pressed his lips against mine and I kept my eyes open, wondering what to do. Should I close my eyes? Should I push him off? My eyes flickered closed and then all I could think was about how long this was taking.  
  
My training and inexperience was preventing me from reacting effectively. But I couldn't say that I regretted this kiss. It felt nice to have Duo's lips pressed against mine.  
  
//Now I believe its ok cause this time it's real  
  
I lay my love on you  
  
It's all I wanna do  
  
Everytime I breathe I feel brand new  
  
You open up my heart  
  
Show me all your love, and walk right through  
  
As I lay my love on you//  
  
Duo pulled back and whispered, "Let go, Heero. Just let go."  
  
So I did. I let go of my training, thought, logic and just let myself feel. My lips responded almost immediately to Duo's renewed pressure. This . . . was fantastic. Nothing could compare.  
  
Duo pulled back, all the while looking into my eyes. "You're a good kisser, Heero." It was a near whisper, but I treasured that comment as much as any of his normally voiced ones.  
  
At this point I realise exactly how much control that Duo had over me. He could do anything to me and I wouldn't object. Duo opened up my heart to everything that life could offer. He had given me love, a love of life and a love of him.  
  
//I never knew that love could feel so good  
  
Like once in a lifetime  
  
You change my world//  
  
The moment was spoiled by our stomaches simultaneously growling. We both laughed. Then I stood, walking to the kitchen. Duo stood immediately.  
  
"Oh, no you don't. I remember your cooking!" He points a finger at me accusingly while blocking the entrance to his kitchen.  
  
"And if I know you, we're ordering take out." I retaliate with a smile.  
  
"Bingo!" Duo shouts, jumping up and running for the phone. He hits a speed dial number - only Duo would have a takeout number on speed dial, right next to Quatre's number.  
  
Duo order's pizza and we sit back on the couches, this time next to each other. I place my arm around him tentatively and he turns slightly to smile at me.  
  
"Since when were you so affectionate?" He asks quietly.  
  
"Since I met you, baka."  
  
"You were just saying that because it sounded sweet and you were hoping for a kiss, weren't you?" He asks, a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
I wink back at him and wonder silently to myself when I changed so much.  
  
//I lay my love on you  
  
You make me feel brand new  
  
Show me all your love, and walk right through  
  
As I lay my love on you//  
  
The pizza arrived and Duo bounced to the door. He paid the delivery man and went to place the pizza on the table. Then he turned to me.  
  
"Right, Heero. This is our first date. So. . ." He walked up to me, putting on the slightly nervous look that I had seen people get when going on a first date in movies. He kissed me on the cheek lightly. "You look great tonight, I mean, this morning, whoops, /afternoon/ Heero."  
  
He looked down at the floor repeatedly, batting his eyelashes. I let a smile quirk the corners of my mouth. "And you look good as well, Duo. Apart from the hair and 'I'm still slightly hung-over' look."  
  
He grinned back at me and graciously lead me to a seat at the table.  
  
When we were both sitting we still played along with the 'first date' idea. We exchanged the normal, slightly awkward generalities that are said at the start of a date. I was really enjoying myself, but, once again, it was brought to light that Duo could do whatever he liked and I would go along. Perhaps it was the same for him, but I knew that as long as Duo showed he cared for me, he could do whatever he liked and I would be there.  
  
//I lay my love on you  
  
It's all I wanna do  
  
Everytime I breathe I feel brand new  
  
You open up my heart  
  
Show me all your love, and walk right through  
  
As I lay my love on you//  
  
After the meal, Duo and I sat down on the couch, together and perfectly in sync as if we had been doing it forever. Duo snuggled into my chest as I put my arm around him. He was slightly tense and I was beginning to wonder at it when he spoke up.  
  
"So, were you with Relena at any time? 'cause you have been at her place, doing 'secret stuff' with her for a while." There was forced casualness in his voice.  
  
"I was never, and will never be with Relena. Apart from the fact that I am in NO WAY attracted to her, it would be unfair to anyone I was with if I went out with them after the wars. I had feelings for you."  
  
Duo sighed in contentment. "I know this sounds sappy but. . . everytime I take a breath around you Heero, I feel as though it's a day, like I am a brand new person just because of you."  
  
I smile down at him, seeing why it might be seen as sappy. "Don't worry, Duo. I feel exactly the same."  
  
We both settle down and I know that now we are going to have a chance together. Laying our love on each other and following our emotions.  
  
//I lay my love on you  
  
You make me feel brand new  
  
You open up my heart  
  
Show me all your love, and walk right through  
  
As I lay my love on you  
  
As I lay my love on you//  
  
~*^*~^*~^*~^*~^*^~*^~*^*~^*^*^~*^~*^~*^*~^*~^^~  
  
[1] Roughly translates to 'Heya Heero! It's wonderful to see you both!' (double vision, hahahahah)  
  
[2] Translation: You know, you're awfully pretty when you smile. You've got one of the hottest bodies and the hottest smiles. It's kind of unfair. (I TOTALLY agree, Duo. *sighs*)  
  
A.N.: Heh, ANOTHER song fic that uses a 'boy band' song. Ahh well, what can I say? I am a boy band FANATIC!!! My fave band is the Backstreet Boys *blushes* Be prepared once Hanson release their next album in February. MUAHAHAH!!!  
  
This Fic was brought to you by,  
  
Anastasia (formerly known as Maxwells_qt, Larissa and I think there was another one but I forget.)  
  
"I Adore Children, but I don't think that I could eat a whole one." 


End file.
